Just My Life
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace seemed like the guy to always treat a girl right, but really he was wanting someone more. Graduation around the corner, a new romance, and some trouble at work... Sounds just like life to him. MarcoAce. AU!School. Rated M for lemons and language. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**A/N:: This has actually been sitting around forever now, so after I was like 'oh yeah' I went ahead and finished it up with some editing. Some school AU of Marco and Ace, something to have fun with! OneShots help my creative plot birds from going into too much of a frenzy. It helps organize them better and focus on chappie stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just My Life**

The sun lingered in the sky as it show to be around noon, _lunch time_! Taking my attention away from the window and over to the clock proved I was right. Any second now the bell would ring and I can head out of this stuffy classroom for food and sunshine. The teacher wrapped up about worksheets that we can grab on the way out and the bell finished his sentence. Most of us rushed to get out, grabbing the paper with chatters leaving us. After stopping to my locker to put things away, I went over to Izo's locker since his was the closest to meet up at for the lunchroom.

We all met and made our way with the flow of students that only crowded by the door as we made our way closer.

"Come on, slowpoke!" I hollered out as most of my friends kept up with me, but lagging behind us in the hall is Marco.

"Yeah, yeah." A hand waved out as the other was in his pocket as he viewed his surroundings. Laughter filled us watching the blonde move to us with his usual pace.

"It's futile, Ace. He is always going to be like that…" Thatch shrugged out as he soon turned to go into the flow of students heading through the double doors of the cafeteria. Sabo and Izo followed after him as I stood there with my cheeks puffed out with a sigh.

"Come on, you stupid pineapple." I whined out as he soon found himself by me with a look down with those blazing blue eyes.

"Wouldn't matter. Everyone will get food and eat in a timely manner. I don't like being crowded, yoi." A shrug left him as I stood there with arms crossed and a deep frown.

"I know, stupid. I was trying to get it over with for you, so we can go out to our spot." I soon grumbled some whilst looking away with a pout and I heard this hum.

"Very well, let's get some food." A grin was on me as I soon found his eyes that watched me and soon I moved into the mass of students with a cheer.

It really didn't take long to make our way to the line, we chose a line that was shorter as three options were provided like always. Even though I really wanted the roast beef, I let the blonde decide and we ended up getting some spaghetti. It was the shorter line and Marco liked pasta; making me think that he had Italian in him. We were the first ones to our spot and I was talking to him about how Smoker threatened me with detention for sneezing.

Okay, maybe not just sneezing, more like giving him the bird and barely catching it with the corner of his eye.

 _Stupid, old man._

"Maybe you should stop trying to piss him off on purpose." Marco remarked as he peered at me before eating some more. This scoff left me after swallowing and soon pointed a fork at him.

"I'm not a suck up like you."

"I just know how to stay out of trouble." My eyes rolled as I waved it off before he chuckled with a hand patting my knee. This warmth filled me at the searing touch and I began to wonder…

 _When did that happen?_

 _Oh yeah…_

Marco and I have been friends since the sixth grade after he just kind of sat next to Sabo and I. It was very evident I didn't take to the new body next to me since I didn't take to people that well. Sabo is my brother, not by blood, but nonetheless still my brother; just like Luffy who was two grades below me and had his own friends that he hung around. Marco had just decided to insert himself one day, even though he had his own friends, and I was hostile at once. It was well known that I had a very big temper especially to outsiders. Of course, the next days he continued to make his presence known. Sabo thought that it was amusing since it was always me he sat next to. Finally when I decided to ask he merely said, "You seem interesting enough."

 _Believe it or not, that had me laughing than being mad._

This guy had wanted to be friends and did it to the point that it was interesting to me. It took a while longer to adjust especially since I met his friends Thatch and Izo, but Marco and I actually grew closer than I thought we originally would. Then around the summer before this starting school year to be seniors, _it happened_. These flustering feelings took off after an exhilarating and daring skinny dip. It was merely a trip with some girls from the year below us, Thatch wanted to show off and I joined. Marco came along in case we somehow acquired alcohol and needed to drive.

 _These events led up to my life changing completely…_

Well, it was a pleasant surprise when Marco had been convinced to join in on the fun. That's not when it happened though, it was when we heard shouts of asking if anyone was out there. We weren't on private property, but we didn't want to risk getting caught and being in trouble for indecent exposure, especially since Thatch and Marco were eighteen and could get in trouble with the underage girls. In our get away, the girls were giggling and we made sure they moved faster as we tried to tug on our clothing. I was a little delayed since I had lost my wallet for a minute and searched for it, luckily finding it, but a flashlight was glaring closer. Without much thought on what to do, I was pinned into a grove of a tree. Marco had yet to slip on his shirt as he pressed me to the tree with a 'shush' coming out.

 _It was like something bloomed in me at that moment._

My whole being flared with heat and desire that it _**hurt**_. I had never felt so attracted to someone before like that and it made me breathless. So after we were able to escape and join Thatch, since the girls drove their own vehicle, we headed out on the dirt road before the truck could be caught near the area. It didn't help that in the truck I got stuck with the 'bitch' seat, but I had no choice. It never bothered me much anyways, but with Marco's leg rubbing mine it did. Still, I hadn't let it shown, but I have been thinking about it ever since.

I was attracted to Marco in some shape or form that women have become unappealing. Well, _wait_ , no… I still found _some_ type of attraction for women, but nothing as close as I was with Marco that night. Given the fact that I was a bit foreign in the sex department, that innocent side of me not wanting to screw up mainly, but I knew all about everything else. From caressing, kissing to blowjobs and eating out; _if you know what I mean_. Those experiences still didn't add up to the desire I felt then, but I took it as I could. Mainly, I was one for the making out and pretty much caressing a woman to the point of melting in bliss since most girls usually got the 'get in the bed' treatment; and not necessarily in a bed all the time too. A lot of the girls liked that side of me since not very many get it and sometimes I have been asked for just a bit of a cuddle session. Made Thatch super jealous, but then happy when I backed him up by suggesting him to the women.

 _Teamwork._

"Are you listening to me, yoi?" The question brought me back to notice that our friends had joined us. I was aware that they did at some point, but not really aware of when. Everyone looked to me as I sat there whilst holding my drink before letting thoughts clear better.

"Nope." Laughter left Thatch loudly at my blunt answer before Marco rolled those blue eyes, probably thinking 'figures'.

"Yo, bro, this weekend we are totally tearing up rocks." This grin was on Thatch before noticing my brother shake his head.

"Definitely." Our fists pounded to each other before pulling away with fingers wiggling. We laughed out before I decided to join the conversation at hand.

* * *

"Sadi totes likes you." Thatch spoke out as we sat on his tail gate watching the three girls we brought with us. Marco had walked off to go take a piss and would probably be back next to me shortly.

"Really? She seems kind of like a sadist, plus with those noises?"

"She sounds like an animal, you might not be able to keep the beast caged." My friend was referring to my pants as he laughed out before looking to the girls. Sadi has long blonde hair and was very well known for her skin tight pants and tank tops that showed a lot of her cleavage.

"Then she better be disappointed, this snake does not go near caves." Another laugh left him before eyes from the girls found us, Sadi holding a smirk at me with those green eyes trying to hypnotize me. The other two are Bonney and Domino as they both held their own interest in each of us. It was evident that Bonney was keen to any of us and Domino was very catering to Marco, though the man showed no interest.

"Nya, Ace." A finger curled at me as Sadi was smirking and the other two girls giggled before moving towards us, but not to me. Marco had been making his way back over and Domino bee lined to him. This light flame was in me at the woman giving hints with just her smirk towards him.

Ignoring that feeling in my chest, I got off the truck and moved over to the blonde woman as she held a hand out. I took it without thought as she tugged me off towards their car that couldn't make it through the mud like the truck did. It was surrounded by vegetation, the path narrow and hands pressed me to the back of the car as lips smirked up at me. My hands moved on their own as I caressed her curved body from the hips to her butt as it was snug in her pants. This hand let long finger nails line my face as I tried to let that desire flow into me. Little mewls left her as she snuggled her body against me with breasts more prominent against me.

Though as mundane as it was, it only simmered as I let those red plump lips find mine and she moaned out noticeably. Another hand lined my muscles along my abdomen as my button up shirt is left open and a tongue found mine for play. It was like any other time I made out with some girls or caress them to show passion.

 _It just wasn't there._

When things carried on as she was hungry for me, my mind only swirled with hope on someone stopping this even though my manhood was getting somewhat hard. I wasn't into it as much as I would like to be and I knew I would have to follow through.

"Oi."

 _Well I thought so anyways._

"Uh? Can you not see the situation at hand?" Sadi seemed pissed about the interruption and I let my head roll to look into blazing blue eyes. My hands removed themselves and went to my pockets since I wasn't really sure on what to do with them at that moment.

"Yeah, don't take advantage of my friend. I've heard stories on you and I don't appreciate the persistent behavior to push him in a corner." Surprise found me as I hadn't noticed he was referring to my alarms going off even though it must have only been noticed through my eyes or body, and that was if you knew me.

 _He knew me enough to actually_ _ **notice**_ _my discomfort._

"What? Ace, tell him to go away, neh?" This cute look was on her as I stood there and merely shrugged with a hiss noise as I sucked in a breath. Anger flared as she noticed that I wasn't actually getting aroused by her too much. "Ugh, men are _such_ pigs!" She pushed roughly as she backed up and left whilst going towards the truck and was probably getting her friends. Marco looked to me as I pushed away from the car with a hand moving to rub at my neck with a sigh of relief.

"Thatch will be mad." I noticed a shrug on my friend as we moved out of the way since the girls went into their vehicle, Sadi driving as the other two seemed confused.

"He can do better."

"What about Domino? She was practically drooling over you." I scoffed out as the car pulled away and this snort left him. Something seemed to dawn on him as he looked to me and this nice flush found me. "What?!"

"Nothing, I wasn't interested in her, yoi." A shrug left him as we both watched as Thatch pulled up in his truck with a pointed look at us both.

"Seriously?" A hand was out as I knew what that face was and he began. "I was having a splendid time and even _Domino_ was coming over since you left," a finger pointed to Marco. "Then Sadi comes over all flustered and screams at them that they were leaving immediately. Come on guys, two… I had _two_ women on me!" The whine left him as he was very much a skirt chaser as ever and I rolled eyes deeply before moving around to get in.

"Yeah, whatever." I spoke out whilst Marco followed and soon we went back to this area where you park your car to do carpools. The vehicle was mostly silence except on Thatch saying how luckily Domino was still interested and wanted to meet up with him.

"Alright, I get to meet up with Domino at least, _out_." A finger was directed at the door and I made my way out after Marco. "I'm going to at least pick up this mess and hope to score with her." A determined grin was on him as I finally hopped out and he waved after shutting the door. "Catch ya guys later!" I flicked a hand out in annoyance and he merely laughed before revving off.

Marco's truck sat there as he moved to pop the tail gate down and hopped up on it. This expression of annoyance was on him as I soon moved over and joined him with a huff out. I knew he was frustrated that Thatch rather chase skirts than hang out with us, but we were pretty much use to it mostly. The spring air was nice as I looked up to the sky since a streetlight was farther down, leaving us in the blanket of coming darkness. The shimmering of stars made me lay back with arms behind my head.

"We are not going to hear the end of it tomorrow." A laugh left me hearing his groan and I soon shifted a leg to kick lightly.

"Shouldn't you be use to that by now?" The snickers left me as I let out a holler before kicking legs out. "We should do something! The night is still young!" I pouted over to view the blonde that waved a hand out in disinterest.

"Can't we just enjoy this silent moment without some woman nagging or trying for my pants?" The venom in his voice didn't really surprise me, but I always noticed that an underlying tone was there.

"You old man, you'll be alone forever with that attitude."

"But you completely agree." This made my body tense as I sat up with a confused noise leaving me towards him. "It was pretty obvious that you were bored with such matters and very uninterested in Sadi. Not just her too." My palm rubbed my chin with eyes looking away because of the words made me think of how much I really just wanted him. "You wanna do something fun?" I found blue as Marco gazed to me with a thought and trying to avoid the subject I turned away from.

"Well, _yeah_!"

"Something daring, yoi?"

" **Hell yeah**!" The body jumped off as my friend stood there with a look to me and a smirk played on lips.

"Let's go."

* * *

"No fucking way," the words left me. We had travelled a while to go out somewhere and before I knew it we were at a closed up amusement park. The truck was parked and Marco was getting out as he made his way towards it and I followed. This was thrilling, a closed amusement park with no trespassing signs everywhere. Man, when did Marco ever have something fun planned up his sleeve?

 _Oh, right, usually_ _ **never**_ _._

My feet kept up as he soon began scaling the fence and I followed shortly. We landed on the other side and adrenaline flowed through me as we were now trespassing. No doubt a patrol car could swing by any moment and we began moving through the grounds as emergency lights were on. It was different with it being all deserted and the fact that trailers sat on the outskirts only thrilled me more. People were _here_ and we could potentially get _arrested_ for this.

 _Fuck, I was almost getting turned on by my adrenaline._

We wondered around and snuck through stalls and even played some of the not so loud games. Not really taking any prizes sitting around, _I don't want to be a thief_ , but I made sure to challenge the blonde at all games. We were moving to our fourth stall as I was taunting the other with my pumping blood and we heard it. The sound of someone else wandering had us quickly move to the fun house of mirrors. Chuckles left me as we weaved through and ran into some mirrors. This caused us both to try and cover our mouths since it was pretty funny just ramming into a mirror. It was almost creepy though since the only light was coming from a faint bulb every once in a while. Our reflections were there and we found ourselves in the maze with chuckles leaving me.

"I don't even know how to fucking get out of here." I spoke out in a whisper before I seen the shadowed figure of Marco moving close so he could view me in the mirror.

"Nothing to worry about, yoi. I got something else up my sleeve for an interesting time." Those eyes gleamed in some type of interest and I turned to him. A smirk played on his lips before I felt the heat flare at feeling the warmth as he was almost on me.

"What? _Really_? Trespassing isn't enough?" A grin of excitement was on me as I always loved being on edge with danger like this.

 _I'm an adrenaline junkie._

"Aye, but we can't get caught on this either." The way his voice spoke out was almost deeper and before I could raise my voice to say 'spill it', his face was before mine. "Got me?" Eyes were half lidded as I was pressed into the mirror and then lips were on mine.

A moan ripped through my throat at the surprise of desire spiking through me. My hands gripped tight on his shirt as I aggressively pushed back with my tongue clashing into his. Hands gripped onto my ass cheeks as he brought me closer and groans left me. I was pressed into the mirror as he pressed roughly against me with a growl as I let my head go back with a breathy moan leaving me. Lips pressed to my neck as they nipped and kissed at it. My whole being trembled in pleasure as I felt my eyelids flutter and my hips rolled against him. This groan left me as I soon rolled them again with vigor and he thrusted against me. A small cry left me at the sudden action and I moved a hand to cover my mouth and he smirked up at me. This glare left me as I noticed he did it on purpose and I gripped the collar of his shirt to let my lips press to his.

We didn't push too much as we heard boots moving around and I panted out. Though a low groan slipped as hips began rolling against mine and I noticed blue eyes looked to me challengingly. The head moved as he kissed at my neck and I let my head go back so he could begin sucking on spots and our hips grinded together as his erection was rubbing against mine. In all honesty, with how I was feeling, I wouldn't last too much longer and the last thing I wanted was to come in my pants.

I gripped blonde locks as the boots moved away, " _fuck_. I don't want to ruin my pants, you bastard." The harsh whisper only made him chuckle out before rocking hips some more. My body shivered in need as he teased some more before he pulled back with a hand grabbing my belt. A gasping moan left me as fingers rubbed against my erection through the clothing as he undid the button and zipper went down.

"No problem, yoi." Hands shifted to have one press my hips to the mirror and the other tugged my boxers down. Breaths fell from my lips more heavily as he lowered and let a tongue lick at the head. One of my hands pressed to my mouth as I moaned into it and was gasping when he began to suck. Seeing his mouth shift along my length and those blue eyes flaring up at me had every bit of me spiking in lust.

 _Oh, fuck, I'm not going to last long at all!_

I arched as I felt the warmth swallow my length with a tongue rubbing on the underside. Pure ecstasy flowed through me as my whole body was just trembling from it. The way his mouth sucked me in and that tongue knew exactly where to lick. So much at once made my body tremble since this was an unexpected turn of events after already being filled with adrenaline of trespassing.

" _Aah_!" The cry was muffled by my hand as I covered my mouth. I came into Marco's mouth with my hips trying to thrust in more, but luckily for him, he had the hand gripping tightly to my hip. That didn't stop my other hand from gripping blonde locks firmly, but he didn't fight it as I was sucked dry. Pants left me as the pleasure coursed through my body and I felt him shift up to grasp my chin before lips found mine. This groan left me as he soon pulled back and I stuck out my tongue. "Dude, seriously?" A chuckle left him as I felt my clothes fixed lightly and blue eyes glanced to the side.

"You better help me too before he comes back round." Surprise was on me before this stiff nod left me and a hand lined my face. Lips found me again, much to my protest, but if I was about to do the same… _why the hell not_?

I shifted us so he was now leaning against the mirror and as I kissed lips, hands helped with his pants. After getting them fairly loosened and letting his cock slip out, I shifted to my knees. Blue eyes flamed down at me as I took a tentative lick and this tremble left him. This encouraged me as I soon began sucking at the plump head, using any experience with girls and just redirecting the way to go about it. It's almost the same, plus from experiencing them as well.

"Ace…" The groan left him as I teased some more.

Impatient fingers found my hair and I let a hand grip his pants as the other grasped the base to begin bobbing my head on him. As I would come up after a few bobs, I would suck and lick at the head, tasting the precum. His low moans were enough to get me excited on bringing him to his peak. A rough grip to my locks had me groan and that had his breath hitch before pressing down hard with a gasp. Noticing the jerk to his body, I pulled back lightly before preparing for it in my mouth. After bearing through and swallowing, I pulled back with a couple coughs and my tongue stuck out. This chuckle left him before tugging me up by my shirt and our tongues mixed in a mess of saliva and moans.

The boots were heard again and Marco pulled back as we fixed our pants since the movement was inside more now. A hand grabbed mine as we began maneuvering before finding our way out and we headed for the truck. After making it over the fence, this noise of relief left me before getting in. Marco was smirking widely as he started the vehicle and pulled away before it was noticed.

"Damn, that was exciting!" I cheered up as adrenaline still pumped through me. The chuckle had me gaze to Marco as he smirked while driving the truck back to our area through back roads. "What's next?"

"Really, yoi?" A laugh left him in amusement as I knew it was already late, but I didn't want to go home. No doubt Sabo was going to be scolding me and Luffy would already be out like a light on the couch no doubt, unless he was moved. Shanks would hopefully not be back from his business trip and if he was, I didn't want to deal with that either. A hand grasping mine brought me to the present moment and I saw the grin on the other. "Crash at my place tonight. Deal with Sabo's scolding tomorrow."

"What about Thatch and Izo?" Knowing very well those two were housemates of his and this eyebrow raised.

"Since when did you care on who was there?" A laugh left me as I soon shifted closer to him with a grin on my face.

"Then no touchy." I teased into his ear causing his breath to hitch before chuckling out.

"Well, keep at it and I don't care if the whole _neighborhood_ heard." This pumped my hormones as I noticed a twitch in Marco's smirk. My hand grasped his thigh as I shifted to begin sucking at his neck, groans leaving him as he tried focusing on driving. "Damn it, yoi." The truck turned off the dirt road to park in the grass with a lean as it was partially in a ditch and suddenly my body was pulled into him as lips pressed to mine for a deep kiss. Blue eyes glared up at me as he pushed me back lightly. "I can't drive if you keep it up." The smirk on me caused an involuntary growl to leave him as I licked lips with a squeeze to his leg.

"Then take a break from driving." I spoke out huskily as I have never been this hormone crazed in my whole life and I just wanted more. Hands gripped my hips before I was pressed into the seat as he shifted to lean over me with this look of lust.

"You asked for it now."

* * *

"Bro, who did you hook up with last night?" The fork stopped before my mouth as I noticed Thatch finally look at me since he finished eating. A blush found my face as I brought my shoulders up to cover somewhat of the love bites covering my neck, cursing Marco in my head.

"Why you ask? Things not go well with Domino last night?" This groan left him before whining with a look of desperation. Izo rolled his eyes as he sipped coffee and Marco was making his way to sit next to me.

"It was all fine and dandy until pissed off Sadi came along and said she wasn't allowed to sleep with her enemy's friend. Like, _damn_ , dude! You weren't even there and totally cockblocked me!" Hands had been thrown up as he was exasperated on how I could do that to him all the time. It wasn't like I did it on purpose, just things become accidental or girls are just crazy.

A laugh left me before poking my fork in his direction to tell him, "You totally do that to yourself, man. Plus, Domino is said to relay all action to the school. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't. One little mishap could have your sex life on the line." I spoke out before finishing my eggs down and the feel of a foot on mine didn't bother me. Well, didn't bother me as in, Marco always seemed to make contact with me before so my body kind of accepted it without going overboard. Especially after last night, my hormones were very peaceful that it didn't even cause a searing of heat to find me; and no we didn't go _all_ the way.

 _Thank the heavens for foreplay._

"Maybe… she's just totally dynamite, man!" Another whine left my friend as he complained a little longer before Izo left to take a phone call. Thatch was soon exhausted from his rant and decided to take a shower, since he hadn't yet, before heading out to help out at the family's café. Once they both had officially left the room, a finger was lining my neck and I noticed that smirk.

"Pray tell who you hooked up with last night, yoi?" The joke made me do a little fake 'harhar' before grinning as my hormones spiked at the attention I was receiving was a flirty manner.

"You're lucky I didn't bite harder." I chomped my teeth a few times before he laughed out. The hand grabbed the back of my neck as I was pulled to him as he eyed me, lips lingering like a tease.

"It's hard to do that when I am blinding you with too much pleasure." This growl left me as my stomach boiled, then I let a hand grab at his open button-up shirt to pull him closer so he would feel my lips as I spoke.

"Don't make me turn you on and walk away, pineapple." That challenging look was there before we heard a throat trying to clear itself.

"Please refrain from activity on our table." Izo was standing with crossed arms as he viewed us. We both pulled away, mostly me as I was flushed with heat at how we were caught in a heated moment.

"Now, now, yoi…" A hand waved out as Marco began and I noticed him grinning. "I would never, maybe on the counter—!" My fist found his arm as I was flushed to the bone from embarrassment.

"Marco!" I hollered out as he laughed and I punched him a few more times for good measure.

"Also, please notify me ahead of time so I may get out of the house." Izo calmly spoke as he soon moved to set his coffee mug in the sink. "See you guys later." A hand was up in a lazy wave as he left through the door and I glared into blue orbs.

"Saying such things!" This laugh left him before I was pulled in for a kiss, a moan of surprise found me before he pulled back.

"You just make sure that I am the one to satisfy your needs." The tremble of lust left me as fire spread through my body and I grunted out.

"Stupid," I spoke out as I got up and grabbed his arm to begin dragging him to his room. We passed Thatch as he gave us a 'goodbye', completely oblivious to the scene before him. As we entered into the room, we heard Izo shouting that he was taking his leave to go to work. "I have work tonight." I told Marco as I pushed him back onto the bed and he smirked the whole way.

"Oh?"

"You better make sure I don't have a slip up later." I teased as I climbed onto him as he laid back with hands finding my thighs in their usual gym shorts. I leaned over him with a lustful grin as I shifted to have my lips above his.

"Don't worry, yoi. You will be desiring for more of me before the night is done with." Fingers found my hair as he pulled me in for a deep kiss and I groaned in appreciation. Our tongues tangoed as I soon shifted back with a roll to my hips.

"Prove it, you stupid pineapple." Those blues eyes flared at my challenge before grinning with desire.

"Don't regret it later."

* * *

Sitting at a barstool for a minute as I break from my waiter job had me thinking a little to myself. The speakers were pumping as I looked at everyone who were either roaring drunk or high on the adrenaline. I was waiting for an order of drinks and occasionally sat when I was waiting since I was constantly on my feet. This wasn't really a club, more along the lines of a bar that got revved up on the weekends. I worked weekends, sometimes weekdays, and just happened to have last night off because they had enough workers that night. I sometimes get called in, which sort of puts me in a pickle if I'm out with friends. So it kind of leaves me at a time that I have to decide that day if I should tempt that drink or not. I never got in trouble if I didn't work, but that's money I could have for more gas and fun with friends.

 _With Marco._

"Oh, waiter~!" The sing song voice had me cringe, but nonetheless looked over to see a male with short blonde hair.

 _What is it with blondes always hitting on me? Besides the fact I am with a blonde too…_

The guy is regular of mine here that deems it best to flirt with me relentlessly even though I have denied him on every occasion. Drinks found my tray as I took them to their table before moving over to the man who called me again as I made my way over.

"Yes, _Doffy_?" I cringed at the name I had to use since the man persisted and my manager made it well known that this an important man. I had to make him happy no matter.

"My, my Acey! You seem more… _peppy_ tonight!" A grin was on him before I noticed his company groan with vexation. Crocodile spoke out some insults to the other, but merely received laughter and I sighed out.

"Is there something I can get you, Doffy?"

"Hmmm?" Suggestion flared in those eyes that appeared almost yellow, if it wasn't for the green splashed around the iris.

"Besides getting in my pants." I added before he whined out.

"No fun, I could take you out on a nice date."

"Thanks, but I'm already taken." I have forever wanted to say that since before he could catch my lie, but now I was serious.

"Oh? Taken?" Interest flared onto his features as he soon took a drink from his glass, but eyes never strayed.

"Yes, taken. Now is there anything you need?"

"Could you possibly be with that man over there glaring at me?" A smirk was wide as I soon glanced behind me with a nervous strain in me. When I couldn't find Marco, I heard the laugh behind me and I turned back. "So it is a male!" The laugh continued as I soon felt a nice blush form on my face as I should have known better since Marco hardly comes by unless he says so.

"I-If you don't need anything, then I'm leaving!" Without waiting for a protest, I left in a frenzy of hormones as I couldn't believe I fell for it. Laughter still left him as I couldn't believe this at all and just went back to work since I only had around an hour left.

Time had passed quickly with no more interruptions from Doflamingo and I began my leave from work with an exhausted yawn as it was around two in the morning and the place was slowly winding down, trying to call cabbies for everyone. Making my way to my car, a hand grasped my shoulder as I was pulled into a body. Being surprised, I didn't have to time to react as I heard a familiar snicker.

"Mah, it will be fun, Acey." My eyes rolled as I pushed at the man with a crinkled nose at the smell of alcohol rolling off of him. It almost made me gag as he held tight.

"I told you, _not_ interested." A hot breath was in my ear and, from my damn hormones, it spiked unwanted pleasure. "Get off, Doflamingo." I spoke out harshly before pushing him away effectively with a huff as he stood with a smirk.

"So mean, Acey. Maybe next time?" The hint in his voice kind of freaked me out and this shiver found me as he soon began walking away. When he was a good distance, I turned to notice our bouncer, Kidd, leaning against the wall with gritted teeth.

"Can I just have your job?" I asked the redhead as those brown, almost amber looking eyes found me. "I just want to beat him to a pulp." The bite leaving me had him laugh out before glancing around since it was his job.

"I know you would enjoy it, but you got to start somewhere." That was true, Kidd had started as a waiter too before being bumped up to bouncer once given the chance. I know they are always waiting for an opportunity on others to fill in more spots, but you also have to be out of high school. So if I am still working here after school then I will try for it.

"Yeah, see you later."

"Oi, Ace." I had begun leaving, but stopped to turn back as that cringed look was back on him. "Don't leave work without one of us out here. I don't trust that guy." Slight surprise was on me as this guy was seriously concerned about my wellbeing.

Though I know it's stated as a rare occurrence for someone to actually get raped around the area, doesn't mean it's actually _that_ _rare_. I have known to be attractive that even some women have tried to slip me something, probably even men, thankfully you don't accept drinks on the job (I'm also underage for most drinks). It was a rule for that main purpose. Kidd was also well aware of the threat since he had a friend from a club, bartended just a few blocks down, was raped by some guy.

 _I don't know if I could handle the scarring._

"Alright, thanks." I waved a hand out as I was being very honest on that and appreciated being looked out for. My feet moved me to my car as I just wanted this night to be over with. As I got in the car, I pulled out my phone to see Marco text me.

'Crash here.'

A snort left me as I seen one from Sabo saying that Shanks was back and in hysterics over Luffy's grades again. This groan found me as I rubbed at my neck and thinking maybe Sabo told Marco on purpose so I wouldn't have to deal with that and how late I worked tonight. School was at eight, so I really needed to get some rest and I wondered if I would even get some rest.

 _Damn hormones._

Didn't matter because I would calm them. By the time I put my phone away and drove off, I was heading towards a certain townhome that I had a key to. Pulling in along the curb like usual, I got out and headed for the home with a lock to my car and got my key out that was blue. As I opened the door, it was dark, a lamp on the end table by the couch still on, but that was it. An exhausted sigh left me as I put my shoes to the side next to the other's and moved down the hall hearing snores from Thatch's room.

 _Good, I was too worn out now to think about anything sexually._

My hands worked on the top three buttons on my polo before tugging it off as I entered Marco's room. The man was already in bed and I used my phone as light and tossed my shirt to the floor before tugging at my pants and dropping them in my makeshift pile. The fan he had turned on was circulating back and forth, causing a soft breeze to find me as socks found the pile next and I made my way over to the body on the bed. Looking to the floor I found my charger and soon plugged up my phone and noticed the alarm set on his clock. This huff left me as I soon set my phone down to be covered in darkness and then climbed over the body, causing groans, as I made myself comfortable between him and the wall. Hands found me as I wiggled in the sheets more before being pulled to a body. This grumble left me before we shifted so I was faced away, but he settled behind me with a head above mine.

"M'night…" The mumble made me smile as I sighed out to relax fully into the warm embrace.

"Night, Marco."

* * *

" _Gah_ , I shouldn't have taken those extra hours last night." I claimed out as lunch was here and I leaned against the large tree that was usually my spot as long as I got here before Thatch.

"You got overtime though." Sabo claimed out as I soon yawned with a groan following as I rubbed at my head.

"I know, but _damn_ am I tired…"

"Your regular come by again?" Sabo inquired as it made the male next to me stiffen.

"Yeah, told him to lay off _again_." I flicked fingers out in distaste before a knee bumped into mine as Marco situated himself to lean back on hands. We had finished eating and enjoyed the recess provided.

"Regular? That one business owner?" Izo asked out in curiosity as I haven't told too much about it except to Sabo. I felt the need to be vague as I hated thinking about it, but Sabo had witnessed it one night while being out with some girl.

"That's the one, he's very crude." I grumbled out in thought at the words and I heard this grunt next to me before noticing Marco have his brows furrowed.

"Sounds annoying," Thatch piped in as he always said that with a 'tell him off' phrase.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do? He tips big!" I waved arms out in annoyance because it was completely true. That guy was a big spender and tries to tip me whenever he can.

 _I wonder if it was a tactic to get in my pants…?_

"You sound like a whore, Ace." My face heated up as I kicked out at Sabo with profanity leaving me from such an accusation.

"Doesn't matter, I told him I was taken and to back off! So hopefully he takes a hint and a hike!" I spoke out angrily before feeling surprised eyes on me from them all. "What?" I bit out in irritation before hearing a hum.

"Taken? Since when?" This blush flared onto my cheeks as I kicked out at Thatch next who asked the question.

"None of your business!" I stood up with flusters leaving me as I quickly maneuvered away and the bell soon rang.

"Come on, Ace! Who's the pretty lady?!" Thatch was trying to catch up and I shouted out in frustration, but he took to it in humor.

* * *

"We should just tell Thatch before he pisses you too much off."

"Shut it, Pineapple." I growled out at the interruption of our making out session and by all the odds I was now being cockblocked by the auburn hair male for a change. I was pinned against the couch at my house since I told Marco I was going home today when he tried convincing me over, a few days after Thatch asking on who I was with. He just followed since he didn't have work today and no one is home so he took it upon himself to ravish me.

"I'm serious, yoi." He spoke before he rolled eyes as I let hands tug at his shirt to get it off, but he didn't budge it. My shirt was already lying on the bed in my room as I tried to be shirtless as much as I can, I hated feeling constricted with shirts.

"Don't _even_ , you started it."

"Well, it just happened to pop back up in my head." A groan left me as I pushed to him before getting into his lap when he reluctantly sat up with this glare to him.

"Do what you want _after_ our time." I spoke out in a growl of annoyance and soon dived for his throat as I nipped at the skin and hands grabbed my hips to begin shifting against me. This moan left me as I let hands under his shirt as I took a harsh bite into the pale neck. A surprised gasp left him that caused me to groan and soon his hands tugged at my belt buckle to unfasten it.

"F-fuck, Ace." The words enticed me with a surge of lust and gripped his chest as I pulled teeth back with pants. "Bedroom, _now_." I nearly jumped off of him at the tone as he shifted quickly to grasp my wrist and we went to my room in haste.

We hardly had the door closed when a shirt was off and he pressed me to the wall with his palms digging into my hips. This moan left me as he let hands go under my pants to grip my ass cheeks and I tugged at his waist band. Teeth nipped harshly on my exposed shoulder and soon groaned when I let my fingers tease the head of his cock. Hips bucked against mine as he gripped harshly before his mouth found mine. I moaned in bliss at the play of tongues before I tugged on my pants and soon found myself gripping both of our lengths together in my hands. A groan found us both as I began pumping aggressively and he moaned with me in our sloppy kiss.

We pulled lips apart as I threw my head back with a moan. " _A-ah_ , _fuck_!" Hands gripped tighter as he began thrusting with my rhythm and I was trembling from the high of it all. I felt his hand find mine as he continued with his forehead pressing into my collarbone. Blinding pleasure found me as I bucked harshly with a jerk as I came with a gasp. His hand kept mine going as he milked me and shortly followed with his own release with teeth biting bone. This jolt left me at the spiked pain before it numbed away when he let go. Pants left us as I slouched into the wall more and he rested against me with lips lazily leaving a trail up my throat.

"ACE~! WE'RE HOME!" The front door slamming open startled me with slight panic as I heard feet storming into the house. Before I could even register a plan to hide myself, the knob wiggled and a body thumped against the door. "Nya~, that hurt!"

"Good thing I locked the door, yoi." Blue eyes found me as he smirked out and this huff left me.

"Luffy, I'm making you a snack!" Sabo's voice was heard in the hall and I heard my little brother cheer before running down the hall.

"You're awesome, Sabo!" Their talk faded as I sighed out in relief whilst pulling my hands away with a tongue out.

"Ick." A chuckle left Marco as he began pulling away, but I felt heat fluster around my cheeks a little. "You going to move your hand, pineapple?"

"Ah? I like where it's at." A firm squeeze to my ass made me squeak lightly before complaining to him for drawing out a noise like that from me. "We should definitely try to escape to the bathroom though."

Lips found my cheek as he kissed there and I hummed out with a look to him. The hand reluctantly pulled away as he shifted his clothes, I did the same and followed. We were lucky enough to slip into the bathroom with no one catching us as we began washing up. As I dried my hands, I glanced to notice the red mark turning a little purple on his neck. This smile found me as I was the one to cause it and it turned him on greatly.

"What is it, yoi?" A hand found my face as I noticed blue eyes peer to me as if reading my soul.

"Nothing, stupid. I'm hungry!" I told him with a pout before pushing at his face with a scowl. "Perv!" The word left me as I noticed that familiar glint in his eye and we left the bathroom.

"Shirt, Ace…" This had me turn to look at Marco as I began to realize he was right. No doubt I had fresh marks on me, not that a shirt would hide much, but it could distract away a little. We got shirts on and went through the living room with me yawning, Luffy piped up noticing us and whining at Marco as he called him 'little Luffy'. "Get me a drink?" I waved a hand out to signal I would and went into the kitchen. As I grabbed a soda can, the door opened up and I tucked the can in my arm to grasp another as I closed the fridge with my foot and began opening up one of the sodas.

"Hope we didn't interrupt you guys." I stiffened before turning to Sabo as he leaned against a counter with arms crossed and a knowing smile.

"Shut it." I pointed a finger at him with a slight glare and he laughed out.

"It's okay, I won the bet with Thatch; so it's all good." A hand waved out as I rolled eyes at the thought of it all.

"Bet?"

"On your sexuality of course, it was more brought up during a time we had a bit too much. I said that you would end up switching teams and he disagreed." A groan left me as he said that and laughed before shrugging. "I know my brothers best. Like I'm still waiting for my winning bet with Usopp, I know Luffy may seem more like an asexual, but he is pushing boundaries with Zoro, though they are not aware of it exactly." If he would have stated any other name I might have went into the overprotective brother mode but I stood with a hum.

"Luffy, you are right about, it would probably take another nice little shove to show something there." I took a sip of my drink before realizing what exactly he had said. "Wait, _switching teams_?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, during the summer, I knew something happened because even though you were flirting it wasn't like before. I figured it was you not sure of your sexuality." Another shrug left him and this groan left me at the thought of letting myself be obvious. "I promise I'll take you to eat when I get the money." A laugh left him before the door opening brought us out of our confrontation and Marco was staring in.

"You're taking too long, yoi." He took a step in as I gritted teeth to him.

"Shut it, pineapple!" I spoke out and this eyebrow raised before he looked between us.

"Well, hurry up and tell Thatch, I want my money." Sabo spoke out with a grin as he slipped past our friend before joining Luffy who cheered about something. Blue eyes targeted me before he moved to me to grab his drink with a tilt of his head.

"I figured he would be the next to find out, he and Izo are very perceptive."

"Yeah because it has _nothing_ to do with our bruised necks." I said out before I was startled when the body pressed me into the fridge.

"I held back this time." The voice was husky as he chuckled lightly as I gripped his shirt. "You are the one to set it off, yoi."

"Huh?! _You_ started it!" I spoke out but lips captured mine and I moaned into it lightly. My hand gripped hard as I pulled him in more as I let my tongue teasingly lick his lip. Lips pulled away as he looked down at me with a gleam in his eyes before growling lightly.

"You damn tease." I stuck my tongue out before slipping under his arm and escaping to the living room with a laugh.

* * *

"Come on, Ace! Just _tell_ me!" It was after school on a Friday as I had waited to say anything so the man could really think about my words. Even if he says he is okay with everything; he will probably still need to sit down and _actually_ think about it.

"Okay, fine!" I shouted up because we barely made it out the doors and I endured it long enough. We moved to the side as I noticed the other three preparing themselves for the man's reaction. "Thatch, Marco is my boyfriend, okay?" Heat flushed onto my cheeks as I crossed arms and looked straight into his brown eyes. There was a delay as he seemed to be thinking and soon turned to look at Marco as he was smirking with a shrug.

"Wha—? But last year," he began and I soon waved hands out.

"I just found out myself during the summer."

"WAIT! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE THE SUMMER?!" This startled jolt left me as my face flared completely red as I waved arms out.

" _NO_! STUPID!" I panted lightly as he seemed utterly confused and I sent a sharp glare to stop the chuckle that was threatening to leave my boyfriend. "I found out over the summer that I just don't find women as interesting, that's all. Marco and I got together after that incident with Sadi." I spoke out slightly in a slow way since I wanted him to process it fully.

"Oh…" Something was running up there and then it fully found him. "OH! That would make sense!" A fist found a palm at his revelation and I smacked my palm to my temple.

"Are we all squared away on my personal life now?" I grumbled out before Thatch glanced to Izo and Sabo that were just standing there.

"Ah! You guys _knew_!"

"It was obvious, you just let it go over your head when Ace created a reverse question on you to distract from him." Izo pointed out with an amused smile as he had a fan out to keep himself cool in the spring air, though it should start heating up more this coming next week as May was around the corner.

"I knew earlier this week and wanted to wait for him to say something since you know," a hand was out with a grin on Sabo. "You owe me now."

"You didn't cheat, right?"

"Nope, he never told me." Brown eyes found me for confirmation as I nodded to him.

"I wasn't too sure at the time myself." Thatch accepted that before digging money out of his wallet and handing the bills over.

"You are lucky I had it on me!"

"Let's go for dinner!" I spoke up with arms stretching above my head and began for the parking lot. Marco was by me as he was smirking out and I heard commotion behind me.

"Sabo's buying!"

"Hell no, you schmoozer!" Laughter left me at their antics before grinning up at Marco who returned it.

* * *

"Damn it, I have work!" I spoke out as I felt lips on my throat and my hands pressing to a chest was showing to be futile. The other members in the house were gone to work or out somewhere.

Thatch has been very supportive after it took him a week, and two weeks after that I wasn't sure if I really should have told him since he very _supportive_ about it to the point it made me groan. Didn't matter, though, I was more focused on getting my position raised since I just graduated. Since the day I threw my hat in the air, I have been staying with Marco. I'm finding it better for me because of our relationship and not having to worry about my brothers or Shanks. Don't get me wrong, I still go over there a lot and stay over when I can, but I enjoy being here. Plus I should get used to it since Sabo is going off to college a few towns over and Luffy was always out with friends; showing that independence away from his brothers.

 _I am very proud of that, I might add._

"This is for biting me earlier today." This grin found me at the success it caused, but he had plenty of time.

"We've been at the house for hours!" I spoke up before gripping his shirt with a gasping breath when fingers began rubbing my half erect member through my boxers since I was trying to get dressed.

"But this is more _inconvenient_ for you." The head pulled back as blue eyes looked down at me with a smirk.

"Well, _fuck_ , then I would have acted again to get this out of the way, I can't be late **again**." I pressed a finger into his cheek whilst making a growl to him to imply a time before.

"What time you get off, yoi?"

"I get off early, midnight." Eyes narrowed to me before this long hum left him as he contemplated.

" _Fine_ , but you are mine when you get home, got me?" A smirk was on him as he had a hand grasp my chin and I grinned with those lips finding mine for a short kiss.

"Sure, whatever you say, Marco." The body removed himself as I continued getting dressed and my hormones sizzled down as he busied himself with something else in the living room.

When he eyes me I can feel it and it causes more of a stir than anything, so I was able to calm down quickly. Once done, I began walking through to the living room where I found him watching television. I grabbed my satchel and shoved my cell phone in it since I merely took it out when I remembered, but always for work. Looking to the time, I quickly moved over to the couch and reached to pull his head back and to the side to give a kiss on the lips.

"I will be home later!" I told him whilst pulling away and quickly going to the door with fingers pulling the shoes over my heels.

"See you later, yoi." Blue eyes found me as I grinned to him and soon made my way out the door.

Work was busy as ever on its Fridays, but it was even busier since school was officially out and everyone was trying to celebrate. It was packed and a lot of the times I had to weave through dancing bodies to get somewhere. The time flew by, like they usually did on busy nights and it was thrilling to know soon I could go home and indulged into some Marco time.

" _Suuuuppeer_ work, Ace!" A man let out a laugh as he had blue hair up in a man bun and I have to admit not many can pull off the look, but he sure did.

"Thanks, Franky!" I spoke out as he was the barkeep for the night and I think co-owner of the bar; if not he is still a manager.

"Go ahead and clock out!" My eyes found the clock behind him as it was twenty minutes early, but I grinned.

"You sure?!" I asked out since it was busy, but he seemed to have predicted it as two other workers came in an hour ago.

"Yeah! We got this!" I thanked him graciously before heading to the back and beginning drying myself off as washcloths provided to use to wipe ourselves with water or from our sweat.

I went to my small station that was a cubby in the wall and grabbed my bag before the water bottle as I noticed a few others have one. I figured they were left for us for when we break or got off. The water found me quickly as I was thirsty and continued to dry myself off, giving me a minute to relax before heading out. This sigh left me as I began out the door, nodding to Kidd as he stood by the back door, after seeing me head back since he usually stays by the hall to the employee room.

"Have a goodnight, Ace." He told me as I returned it and he watched as I went to my car. Jumping into the driver seat, I tossed the bottle to the passenger side and got my keys in the ignition. The oddest thing happened, my car wouldn't start and I began cursing as I stepped out with my bag still over my chest. I popped open the hood of my car and closed my door to make my way to lift the hood and look inside with barely any light since it was so dark. "Something wrong?"

"I probably left the fucking lights on!" I growled at myself as I rubbed at my neck and looked inside to make sure it was nothing deeper, but really the lighting is awful. The car didn't lie about the battery light usually anyways, it had to be borderline dead for it not even try to jumpstart. I closed the hood with a sigh of defeat. "I'm going to call my friend." I told Kidd as he nodded to me before hearing something behind him in the hall.

"Oi! This is off limits!" He ran back in as I threw my satchel on the hood and got my phone out to call Marco. This wave of uneasiness found me as I rubbed at my face and then hands were on me.

" _Wha_ —?!" A hand over my mouth and an arm hooked around my waist before I was dragged back. My phone wasn't in my hand anymore as I tried to struggle in the hold, but I felt my muscles stinging as they felt weak. It was the car door opening bringing me to my current dilemma as I was momentarily pushed against the car.

"OI! GET OFF OF HIM!" The shout was heard loud and clear as I tried to pry the hand off of my mouth and suddenly I was released. The person ran as I was soon on the ground with coughs leaving me as I tried to get my breaths back and focus my gaze to my surroundings. "Ace?! Oi!" A hand grabbed my shoulder to shake me lightly as I looked to Kidd and groaned. I felt _drunk_ and I hadn't touch a bit of alcohol on my lips. "You feel alright?"

"Y-yeah…? I feel a little foggy?" I asked out in confusion as it felt like something was washing over me and he soon began shifting to close the car door of the vehicle.

"Shit, I almost lost you, man." Kidd sounded worried as I noticed him shift to help me stand as I heavily relied on him. We move around as I soon felt myself being set onto my car, recognizing the peeling red paint on the hood.

"What? Lost me?" Amber eyes flickered at me in concern as he had my phone out and the other hand was patting my cheek a few times before tugging lightly.

"Do you feel drunk?"

"Yeah, though that sounds crazy." I let out a breathless laugh as I stabilized on hands and he shook his head at me.

"No, it doesn't. You were drugged and I will make sure I get down to the bottom of this." Surprise filled me as he had me focus to look at him and my arms felt like Jell-O trying to stay up. "Did he shove anything into your mouth? A cloth over your mouth?" I shook my head and he frowned deeply as he soon looked to my phone to unlock it. "Did you drink anything?"

"A water bottle in my locker?" I mentioned in a slight questioning tone as I felt my body begin to slouch and he helped me lay back on the hood as I let out a groan as my body felt funny. "It's in the car now."

"Good, I will take it then. Who should I contact, Ace?" This hum left me as I weakly waved a hand out, making it pat against the car.

"Marco." A noise of confirmation was heard and I could tell he was shifting my satchel to the side.

"Hello, is this Marco?" The question came out as I groaned at the way my body felt so heavy and a hand patted mine. "I need you to come pick up Ace and watch over him for the next few hours. His car broke down and something happened, I would rather explain in person. No need to panic, he is alright." Kidd hummed as he seemed to wait on the other's reply and he hummed once more. "Very well, thank you." I heard him put my phone down and the hand was patting against mine some more. "You still with me?"

"Y-yeah…" I stared at the blanket of darkness and how stars twinkled lightly, though it was hard to see them in the city. "Did you see the guy?" I asked out lightly and this sigh left him as he patted my hand a couple times as if to reassure me he was still there.

"We will talk about it after you get home and get some good rest." A hum left me in acknowledgment as I kept myself calm and was hoping my voice wasn't actually slurring as if I was drunk. Time passed a bit and I soon heard a vehicle pull up and cut the engine before a car door.

"What's going on?" Marco's voice brought comfort through me as I shifted to have fingers wiggle out as I tilted my head to the side waiting for him to appear.

"It should wear off in a couple hours, but all we can do is let it wear off." Kidd mentioned as Marco soon appeared in my vision and was grasping at my hand and I grinned lazily.

"Marco!" The name left me as I couldn't really move and he was eyeing me in worry.

"I'm about to deal with it, but it seems like someone tried to drug him and drag him off, luckily I caught him before he could shove Ace into the car. I will find the person he used to distract me, as well, and get everything worked out for tomorrow." I noticed blue eyes showing frustration and that jaw being tight as he nodded towards the bouncer.

"Thank you for being there."

"I am just happy that I made it in time." Kidd sounded perplexed and soon a hand was rubbing along one of my cheeks. A hum left me as I enjoyed the feel on my sensitive skin, but I merely just wanted more warmth.

"What's going on, little bros?!" Franky's voice was heard next with his feet crunching against loose gravel on the pavement.

"Any water bottles in any of the cubbies need to be confiscated." The words came out of the bouncer as I soon noticed Franky shifting into view by Marco with a look at me. "Someone tried to drag Ace off. I don't know what drug exactly, but I am sure the water bottle will show since he said it was in his car right now." The bartender nodded as he viewed me with worry and soon patted Marco's shoulder.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest and I apologize for what has happened. We will get this figured out." Marco agreed with the words and was soon shifting me up with an arm over his shoulders and I groaned as I was pulled against him.

"Let me help, he's probably mainly deadweight." Kidd was helping carrying me to the car's passenger seat to settle me in. A hum left me as amber eyes gave me a look and I smiled to him lightly.

"M'anks, Kidd." This smile found him as he patted my shoulder whilst buckling me in as Marco was getting into the driver side.

"Of course, Ace." My messenger bag was set into my lap, and I figured he put my phone back in it, before he closed the door with a final wave. The car was started, making me realize it was Izo's and I hummed out in questioning.

"Marco…?"

"What is it, Ace?" The words came out in question as he pulled onto the road and I shifted lightly, but my body merely rejected my big movements.

"M'ars a piece of shit." I giggled lightly and he sighed with a chuckle as a hand found my thigh.

"We will have Jozu look at it tomorrow." A hum left me in agreeance as I relaxed in spot and he kept his grip gentle. The ride didn't take long as we pulled up and he got out after honking the horn once, probably irritating the neighbors, but I didn't hear any yelling. "Oi, get Thatch to come help me!" Marco mentioned out before the car door closed and he came around to the other side to open my door to unbuckle me first.

"What's going on?" I heard Izo's voice straining and I noticed Marco hand over my bag.

"Thatch, just help make sure Ace is latched to me properly and won't slip, he can't really do much right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Just help me get him and then I will explain, yoi." Frustration showed as Thatch helped secure my arms over shoulders and held both hands as Marco carried me into the home. I noticed worried eyes at me as we went into the townhome, Izo following shortly behind after closing the car door and locking it. The front door closed as I was moved to rest against the couch with a groan.

"Do you need some water, Ace?" I hummed in questioning as I felt a bit over the top right now on my thoughts, not really organizing them.

"Get him some and then come sit down so I can explain." Thatch moved to be in a chair by the couch and was gazing to me as I was slouched back into the couch cushions. Marco was next to me with his comforting warmth and I hummed before whining that I couldn't move into it. Hands pulled me to be resting against him, but still sitting up. Izo came back in, noticing Marco signal the glass to the side before Izo was on the couch on the other side with worried eyes to me.

"So what happened?"

"From what Kidd told me is someone drugged Ace and tried to kidnap him basically." A hand went to a mouth, Izo trying to mask his shock and Thatch had eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Someone _what_?" Thatch was the first to speak and I felt a hand pat my leg as Izo was trying to show comfort and probably reassure himself that I was here.

"Kidd happened to be able to stop him from shoving him into a car and, along with Franky, they would start finding out everything. For now, all I can do is let the affects subside and make sure he gets some rest. I don't know much on what to do on this situation so I have no clue if it's alright for him to sleep or not. Kidd just said to keep an eye on him, that's all." Marco explained and I gazed lazily towards my other two friends who were thinking.

"Let me call Rakuyou and ask him." Izo was already up to go retrieve his phone as I finally noticed that he was in his usual fluffy teal robe.

"Did they see the bastard?" Thatch asked out as eyes soon flickered to me and I hummed with eyes shifting as I felt lids close before flickering them back open.

"We will find out more tomorrow, for now we can only wait."

* * *

A part of me wasn't at all surprised when told on who the man was that tried to kidnap me. Doflamingo had always made countless hints towards me and being caught not only by eye witness, but by the security camera from across the street, they got him. The drug was what you would expect as any club drug used on unexpected prey, it was _Rohypnol_. Kidd found out my water was the only one and the man he ran off actually had just been given money to just wonder along the off limit area not aware on why he was asked to. The guy was drunk and just got excited over free money, hell, a few hundred bucks? How could someone say no? I didn't blame the guy for trying to distract Kidd, he seriously sounded like he was telling the truth.

Since I charged Doflamingo with attempt of kidnapping (the only thing I could press for since I couldn't claim attempt of sexual assault) and abuse of drugs, other people came to light. It seems a few other people, at least, were pending against him for charges of rape and drug usage. I felt awful for those people, having to go through something like that, but at the same time I was relieved I didn't have to go through with that. I truly don't think I could have handled the trauma, not like anyone can or should. So the man is facing a lot right now and I had to appear at court next month for the trial.

"Oi, pineapple!" I shouted out as the blonde was plugging his ears and I did a haughty fake laugh before moving to the couch and slapping his head with a playful swat.

"What was that for, yoi?"

"For being stupid." I spoke out with a blush and crossed arms with my head tilting away.

"They both have work until later." Eyes viewed my shirtless torso as I still held strong to the fact that shirts are a nuisance.

The past month has been me working earlier shifts and having quite a few days off since I was dealing with court related things along with Kidd and Franky. Marco and I haven't really pushed for more since he was a bit hesitant since I was almost sexually assaulted not too long ago. I'm going to make sure he knows I am ready and will fully make him understand with how I want to do things. We have still been active, but I was ready for that big step in our relationship.

"When do they not work?" I spoke out as he soon stood up with a look at me before shifting to grab my hand and pull me to him.

"It's quite perfect really." Lips whispered with a smirk and soon they pressed to mine firmly. My free hand moved to grab the back of his head as I pulled him close.

"You need to stop wearing this annoying thing." I moved my free hand to tug at his shirt in distaste and he chuckled out.

"It's more fun letting you take it off."

"You say that until I rip it." This hungered look found him before I was shifted to rest against a wall with lips licking mine.

"That's fine, yoi." Buttons hit against my chest as I pulled his shirt open before hands found a body with a tongue finding my mouth. A moan left me as he pressed me into the wall harshly whilst hands grasping my butt cheeks with a firm grip.

"Mh, bedroom." I told him trying to pull away long enough to say and he was tugging me along. Our lips not wanting to be apart for too long, but it didn't matter because once in the bedroom I had tugged the shirt off more to find the ground. Lips kissed at my neck as we shifted along to the bed and those hands were grasping hips tightly.

In one movement, he had held me in place before shifting to where he was laying back and I dived in for his lips. A hand pressed warmly to my abs before lining up my body and I trembled with legs moving to straddle him better. He paused to let me adjust and I let out a moan before moving lips to his neck to have him growl out in pleasure.

"Ace…" My name had my hips buck against him to cause a groan of need to leave him. The hand moved to grip at my chest as fingers began to rub at my nipple and I jolted with a moan of how good it felt. The overwhelming pleasure spiked with more heat as I leaned back with a growl. My head went back as I grasped thighs and let my hips begin to grind on him as I felt myself growing with need. " _F-fuck_!" The word left him as hands gripped my pajama pants to tug them down and I gasped out with moans as he found my exposed erection.

I shifted to lean over him and a hand moved my head to let lips devour my moans as I began shifting to get my pants off completely. The hand left my member as he tugged on his clothes and with a shift of a leg, leaning me more forward, he had a foot kick off his pants. A chuckle left me as I let hands line along his chest as lips pressed to my chin and he gripped my thighs. Groans left him as I sat on his erection and rolled my hips with a smirk to him.

"You damn tease." The words came out huskily as lips were lingering by mine.

"Only for you." I spoke out as I soon shifted hips as I soon pulled back and, from stretching my body with some helpful yoga moves, I was able to bend back to reach the night stand and fingers barely grasped the bottle from the drawer. This moan had left him with hands lining my thighs as I soon came back to sit up. Blue eyes blazed with lust as I shifted to have his length rub against mine. A smirk found him as I swayed the bottle with a grin and this light was in his eye at my implication.

A hand grasped the bottle as the other pulled me down to kiss on his lips and I shifted to let his hand pass under me to let a finger budge at my entrance. A muffled moan left me as I let hands support me next to his head and feeling the pressure didn't bother me. Those lips and tongue was enough to keep me distracted along with his other hand lining along my chest to let a thumb roll at a nipple. I paused in our kiss as I gasped from the feel of being stretched more and lips pressed to my chin. Marco whispered my name with a groan when I shifted hips and our lengths tapped together.

"You know, this would be easier if you were laying down."

"Don't wanna…" I told him with a smirk and this had him let out a groan as he always enjoyed my playful attitude. A moan left me suddenly at the feel of his fingers finding my prostate and I shook at the feel. " _F-Fuck_ …" I almost spat as I could feel the boiling in my stomach and I pressed my head into his neck with gasps at the feel of him hitting it repeatedly. One of my hands moved to find the bottle before pulling at his arm so he could remove fingers. "D-Damn it…." I muttered out as I pulled back to soon let the cool liquid find his throbbing length. A hiss was heard as I began lathering the lube on completely.

"Still don't want to flip over, yoi?" This thought was in me as I felt the lust swirl in me and made sure he could see it. I don't want him to ask; _I want him to do it without thought_.

"Nope." I spoke out with a smirk as I tossed the bottle to the side somewhere before shifting to begin feeling him at my entrance. Desire flickered on him before hissing as I lowered myself on him with a moan from the feeling. Fingers massaged my legs in approval as I continued to lower myself onto him with my breaths picking up. " _Ngha_!" I gasped out when I felt his hand grasp my length and I let my legs slide out to let myself fully sit onto him.

" _Mhnn_ , Ace," eyes flickered with that desire I loved seeing, but this was even better since this our first time ever actually having sex. I knew his body trembling was to prevent himself from fucking me into the bed.

 _But, that's what I_ _ **wanted**_ _._

" _Ooh_ ~," I moaned out as I began grinding on him with hands lining his abs with a smirk peering up to him. Interest flared as I continued to move against him with my head rolling back as I moaned. This growl left him before hands gripped hips as he began to meet my rhythm and I felt myself jolt with a gasp as he had rubbed that spot. "Right there! _Mhh_ , M-Marco, _harder_!" I told him before feeling my body being rolled on to my side before my back as he was above me with a grip to my hips.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't move." A moan of excitement left me as I grasped his face and entered a passionate kiss whilst he began thrusting into my body. Cries of pleasure left me as he soon found my prostate again and ruthlessly pounded into it as I soon arched with moans spilling from me.

" _O-oh_ , _fuc_ - _hhaa_ ~!" Teeth nipped at my neck as I kept arched from how much pleasure spiked through my body. The way he formed against my body was as if he was made for me and this burst was through my chest as I felt the passion overwhelm me. My legs crushed against his sides as fingers tried to scratch his back as I felt my body boil. " _N-Nhhaaa_ ~!" The snap of my release had me meet his thrust and completely clench to him with a cry. A jolt left him as he soon slowed his rhythm and suddenly stopped with pants as he let lips find mine. I moved hands to grip his face as I moaned whilst taking in the passionate way his lips moved against mine. A pause was there as he pulled back to let our breaths mingle and I could see the smile in his eyes as it lazily showed.

"You're a fucking tease." A grin found me at the accomplishment of making the other takeover on impulse.

"Always for you." I chuckled out as he soon followed with a smile and those lips pressed to my cheek.

" _Usually_ your first time is laying on your back, yoi."

"But it felt good to be in control and seeing that face of yours contort into animalistic _lust_." This growl left him as he let hands press to the bed with his face over me.

"Want to keep that up?"

"I don't know, are you going to fuck me in shower if I do?" A smirk was on me as I let fingers playfully line along his chest.

"I'm going to either way at this rate." This laugh left me as I shifted legs along his body and soon gripped to grind up against him with my semi-erect cock. "The shower can wait." A moan left me as I felt a hand begin to rub along my length. This smirk spread on my lips as I pulled him to me with a hum out.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

 _ **{BONUS}**_

"MARCO! ACE!" The shout came out as a loud thumping noise was heard just before the shout and curses strung out. I groaned with my body shifting as Marco sat up and was looking to the door as it suddenly busted open. "YOU TWO!" The shout came in loud as I whined at the sudden awakening.

"What is it, Izo?" Marco questioned as I shifted to sit up next to him with a hand rubbing at my eyes to chase the sleep away.

"I swear to the gods if you don't stop ripping buttons off of shirts, I am going to throttle you both! I don't care if you are high school sweethearts! Keep it under control!" The threat came out as I began to realize about yesterday when I ripped Marco's shirt open _again_ and I noticed a smirk on my boyfriend.

"Sorry, yoi." A snort left me at the way he mentioned that, but was in no way showing empathy on the matter. "I'll remember that next time you leave a trail of glitter through the hall."

"Th-that was _once_!" Izo was beaming red, remembering back to an incident a year ago after getting back from a party that he almost got arrested at; it was a drag party as far as I am aware of and seemed to be pretty intense. "You two have done this _four_ times now!"

"Well this time seemed appropriate." A smirk was to me as I flushed and soon shoved at him with a grumble as I grasped a pillow to hug onto.

"Oh?" Hearing the curiosity in Izo's voice, I noticed him link things together and was smiling with mischief. "Then I will spare you this time if you tell me who was top."

"Obviously me." I whined at Marco with a beaming face as he was chuckling with fingers gripping my chin to look up at him. "But if you want to talk about positioning, Ace started with riding me." Sputtering words left me incoherently as he just revealed our sex life and I heard a throat clearing. Izo was flushing deep red with a hand fanning his face and a grin showing.

"Well this makes the bets more interesting." He remarked in thought and I groaned as I pulled away from Marco to shove my face in the pillow.

"Stop betting on us already!" I whined out in a muffled voice and the two were chuckling.

 _This is just my life._


End file.
